1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. For example, widths and spaces of patterns of semiconductor devices are being reduced in order to provide high integration of semiconductor devices. However, as new exposure techniques and/or highly expensive exposure techniques are required to form fine patterns of semiconductor devices, it may be difficult to form highly integrated semiconductor devices.